


Bluff

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Bets, F/M, Foursome, Gambling, Multi, NSFW, Oneshot, Oral, Poker, Reader Insert, Sex, Smut, Threesome, dp, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:45:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5878162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: The reader is playing a game of poker with John, Dean and Crowley. The stakes get raised. Somehow, she doesn't mind losing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bluff

You held the cards in your hand, looking around the table at your opponents. It had been an odd evening so far, with the combination of John Winchester and his son Dean, who were more competitive with each other than anyone else at the table, and the sarcastic but charming man named Crowley who'd weighed in on the game that had somehow started in the back room of the seedy bar you'd reluctantly agreed to attend with a friend. She'd gone off on her blind date, which she neglected to tell you about, apparently satisfied he wasn't a serial killer, and you'd been left on your own, sinking shots of whiskey to try and kill time.

And this had happened. You'd played poker with your dad a long time ago, and whiskey combined with a seriously lacking sense for danger, had led you to the back room, on the arm of the man named Crowley. He'd promised you, in that charming voice of his with his smooth British accent, that it'd be an evening you wouldn't forget, and you'd fallen for it. If you had any blood left in your blood stream, which you were fairly sure had been replaced with Jack Daniels, you probably wouldn't have followed him willingly, hanging on his every word.

So here you were, with the crappiest hand you could have ever held, forgetting all the rules to a game you hadn't played for years, and had never won in the first place, facing off against three men who, at some point, had been card sharks.

'I fold.' Dean went first, throwing his cards on the table and grabbing for his beer. He winked at you and you flushed with heat, wondering if you should do the same. John stared intently at his cards, before sighing.

'Fold.' He dropped the cards, and you _felt_ more than saw Crowley's eyes on you.

'What about you, pet? Are you giving in along with these losers?' He grinned and something stupidly idiotic forced your hand. You smiled sweetly, holding your cards a little closer as you leaned towards him.

'How about we make this interesting?' You said, your eyes glancing at the already substantial amount of chips in the middle.

Crowley raised an eyebrow, looking at the chips himself, then back to you. 'And what would make it more interesting than the two thousand I already laid on the table.'

'Me.' You grinned, leaning back. He stared intently. 'Well, not me. But how about...loser of the round does whatever the winner of the round wants?'

Dean sat up straight, looking over at his father with an expression loaded with questions. You ignored it, your eyes on Crowley as he weighed up the options. John's eyes were on you as well now, ignoring the curious gaze of his son, and you waited patiently. Crowley looked to John, his eyebrow still high.

'What do you think, mate?'

John grinned lazily. 'Been a while since I had more than a bit of money at stake.' He drawled, looking over at Dean. 'Besides...' His gaze shifted to you. 'She _is_ a pretty little thing.'

'You assume I'm gonna lose?' You asked, and he chuckled. Dean folded his arms over his chest.

'You've not exactly been taking the hands all night, sweetheart.' The younger of the two Winchesters pointed out, a filthy smirk on his face. 'And besides, what does this “whatever the winner wants” entail?'

You shrugged and leant back, your hands still holding tightly to your cards. 'Whatever. I guess, we have one veto or something? And keep it, well, kinda not illegal.'

'We're gambling the back room of a seedy pub – everything about this is illegal, love.' Crowley said with a leer and you rolled your eyes, ignoring the drunken heat in your veins.

'Look, you up for it or not?' You asked, grabbing your glass of liquor and knocking it back. The three men shared a knowing look – you'd been playing like an amateur all night, so this was gonna go one of two ways. You'd either lose every hand or suddenly pull some substantial poker tricks out of thin air and beat their asses into submission.

'I'm in.' Dean grinned, taking the initiative. His dad nodded, his fingers curling around his drink as the three of you waited for Crowley's answer. The darker of the three leant forward, eyeing you carefully.

'Deal.' He said, a sly look in his eyes. 'Are we starting with this round?' He asked, and you smiled.

'Why not?' Your reply was only slightly slurred but still confident, which would lead any other player to fold, in an attempt to avoid the good hand they believed your were holding. Crowley, however, was not any other player.

'Well, I'm all in. How about you?'

'I'm...I'm all in.' You said, a little breathless as he stared at you. At the same time you reached for another card, and when both of you added to your hands, you raised an eyebrow, trying to affect a confident exterior. In reality, the card had only made your hand worse, and your only hope was that Crowley was playing the same game. You couldn't fold now, so it was down to the moment of truth. 'Okay.' You smiled over at him, and he laid his cards down, grinning widely as your face fell. He held a royal flush, and you put your cards down slowly, reaching for your drink.

Crowley's smile was shit eating, and he reached over, looking at your cards. He chuckled, and sat back. 'It was a good bluff, darling. Only I'm better.' He stretched, lacing his fingers together behind his head. 'Now...what do I want you to do?'

Heat pooled in your stomach at the thoughts running through your own head, let alone imagining what was running through his. His eyes flickered to Dean, and his smile grew wider. 'I want you to sit on young Dean's lap.' Your eyes and Dean's widened at the same time. 'And kiss him.' Crowley leaned forward, ignoring the slight chuckle coming from John. 'And _mean it_.'

You swallowed, your gaze locking with Dean's. He offered a small shrug and a half smile, and you rolled your eyes, getting up from your chair and swaying a little. Dean was the opposite side of the table, and it took a few adjusted steps to get to him without falling over. You suddenly regretted your alcohol induced big mouth, and as you stood beside him, you felt your mouth go dry. Admittedly, Dean was handsome as hell and probably your first choice out of the table – you just hadn't been expecting Crowley to request _this_ of you. Maybe kissing him, but not Dean.

'Haven't got all night, sweetheart.' Crowley singsonged, and John chuckled harder. You weren't sure why he was finding this so funny, and Dean didn't look like he was gonna laugh. In fact, he looked slightly pissed off, even as you smiled apologetically at him and lifted your leg, swinging it over him and lowering yourself to sit on his lap. The second you made contact with his denim clad thighs, heat surged through you and you slipped your arms around his neck, bringing your lips to his quickly, hoping to get it over with. For the first few seconds, he didn't respond, then hesitantly, he slipped his tongue out, brushing it along you lips, his hands coming up from his sides to slip around you. He tasted like beer and whiskey, but it wasn't an unpleasant taste on him, and he pulled you closer, his tongue thrusting into your mouth, battling with yours. One of his hands grabbed your ass, and the other came up to hold the back of your neck, his hips grinding up into yours, finding that small flame of arousal and turning it into a blistering heat you couldn't escape.

'That'll do.' Crowley's voice cut through the haze of lust between you and the younger man, and you pulled away, shocked at your own behaviour. Dean's face was flushed, his pupils pinpointed as he stared at you, his obvious arousal prodding at you as you sat on his lap. With great reluctance, you pulled away, returning to your chair on shaky legs as John laughed at his son's reddened features.

'I'll deal.' Crowley grinned, beginning to hand out the cards.

 

*****

 

'This is becoming a joke.' You muttered, looking down at the third flush you'd been hit with, this time from Dean, who grinned. The second hand had been won by Crowley again, who'd instructed you to kiss John, which had played out much the same way as it had with his son, only now, you were beginning to sober up, and more alcohol wasn't an option. You'd embarrassed yourself enough, and were beginning to regret even agreeing to come to this seedy place in the first instance. 'I never used to be this bad at poker.'

'See, it's working out fine for all three of us.' John sniggered, and Crowley shrugged, raising his hands at the same time.

'You made the game, pet. We're just playing along.' He looked over at Dean. 'And it looks like it's Dean's turn to hand down the order.'

Dean looked over at you. 'Hmmm.' He folded his arms and you rolled your eyes.

'Lemme guess...I have to kiss Crowley.' You spat, and Crowley chuckled.

'I think Dean's a bit more imaginative than that.' He looked at the boy, who smiled and continued to look straight at you with those brilliant, bone melting green eyes.

'I think, actually, I'd like you to kiss me again.' You sighed, standing up and walking around the table, moving to sit on his lap again. 'No.' He instructed, catching your leg before you could swing it over him. 'I want you to kiss me elsewhere.' Your eyes widened and you looked down at the bulge in his pants, gulping a little. Dean's eyes softened in concern. 'You don't have to, baby. You get a veto, remember? Just use it, and we'll stop this game.' Something inside you melted a little, knowing that these guys wouldn't actually hurt you. Well, Crowley might a little, but you imagined he'd probably make it feel good.

And it had to be the alcohol inducing those thoughts.

'No.' You whispered, licking your lips. 'I think...I think I want to.'

Dean pulled you down to your knees, his hand squeezing your shoulder slightly. 'Don't do it if you only think. I'm not gonna force you. Neither will these two.' He looked to his dad and Crowley.

'I'm not that kind of bloke, sweetheart.' Crowley said softly, and John tilted his head in agreement.

You swallowed again, leaning forward to kiss Dean again. 'I do want to.' You said, ducking under the table before you realised exactly what you were doing. One deep breath later, and your bravado was instilled a little more as you moved between Dean's legs, your hands on his thighs. John and Crowley couldn't see what you were doing, but they could see Dean biting his lip as you unbuckled his pants and freed his cock from the denim.

'Fuck.' He whispered, holding onto the edge of the table as you pressed a soft kiss to the velvet steel in your palm. 'Christ.' He growled then, and his dad laughed a little, watching in amusement as Dean's eyes rolled back in his head. You took his cock into your mouth, sucking and licking as you bobbed your head, mindful of the wooden table top just above you. It had been a while since you'd done this for anyone, but it turned out, it was kinda like riding a bike.

And you hoped to ride this bike later too.

God, where were these thoughts coming from? You never behaved like this – except you'd probably drunk nearly a whole bottle of Jack, so it was likely that the whiskey was the reason for you sucking a guy's dick in the middle of a poker game with two other guys you'd only met that night.

You only live once right?

Ha.

Dean's cock twitched in your mouth, and you moved again, swirling your tongue around him, feeling the slight thrust of his hips, pushing his cock further into your mouth. You whimpered, slipping a hand between your own legs, the arousal too much to bear as you increased your speed over him. His hands gripped the wooden table edge tightly, his eyes squeezed shut, and you felt him swell in your mouth, his balls tightening and he cried out, pumping into your warm mouth. You came with him, silently, your mouth too full of cock and cum to actually say anything, and you swallowed him down. He slumped backwards in the chair, not looking at either of the other men in the room.

Crowley blinked. 'Well. This is a turn of events.' John nodded, staring at his blissed out son as you pulled yourself from under the table, a shy grin on your face.

'Shall I deal?' You asked.

 

*****

 

The next hand was over quickly, and Dean lost, his mind obviously elsewhere. John took the win, and you wondered what his plan would be. As it was, your orgasm hadn't satisfied you, and the arousal coursing through your blood was taking your mind to all sorts of places you wouldn't normally consider. That, coupled with the fact that you kept getting sidelong glances from both Crowley and John, the look on Dean's face that suggested that he'd probably just gotten the best blow job of his life, and you were positively burning up from the inside out.

'Dean.' John said, pushing his son's arm gently. 'You recovered yet?' The younger man grinned lazily.

'Sort of.'

John smiled. 'Good. I think you should return the favour.'

'Huh?' Dean's eyes went wide with horror and his dad nodded.

'Come on, Dean. I've heard the noises you've elicited from girls over the years. And I know you could make Y/N cum hard with that smart tongue of yours.' He glanced over at you. 'And I don't think she'd object.' You shook your head, swallowing around the lump in your throat as John stood up, looming over you with his height advantage. 'There's space on the table, baby. You wouldn't wanna be all cramped in that chair.'

'O-okay.' You replied, the wetness between your legs increasing threefold as he helped you to your feet.

'Well, this is getting interesting.' Crowley muttered, watching as John laid you down, moving cards and chips out of the way. Slowly, he undid your pants, pulling them down your legs and over the sneakers you'd settled on for the night. It was hardly your sexiest get up, but hell if the men in the room seemed to care about that. John nudged Dean again, who nodded and stood, coming around the other side of the table.

The first touch of his hand on your thigh made you whimper, your head thrown back, feeling the edge of the table under you. His fingers slid under your panties, pulling them down your legs to join your jeans, and you barely even noticed Crowley and John moving to watch. You were beyond caring that your pussy was exposed to them, your legs spread under Dean's hands as he bent over the table, giving a long lick to your already wet slit. You arched, a strangled cry of pleasure escaping your lips as he repeated the action, stopping at your clit. His tongue encircled the small bundle of nerves, before he nipped at it with his teeth, making you writhe, desperate for release.

'Dean, come on. You can do better than that.' John instructed, and Dean stopped, glaring at his dad.

'I'm taking it slow, okay?' He said, before returning his mouth to your cunt, his tongue tracing patterns over your clit before plunging inside you. You gasped, sweat breaking out on your skin, your hands clutching at the table cloth and sending a few cards drifting to the floor.

'I think the game might be over.' Crowley said quietly, looking at John.

'You might be right.' John replied, his hand running over the front of his pants as he watched his son lick you out, your orgasm hitting hard and fast. You came on Dean's tongue, a scream splitting the air of the back room. You didn't even care at this point if anyone came in, but you suspected that the game wouldn't be disturbed.

'Fuck,' you cried out, and Dean stood back, surveying his handiwork – your flushed skin and shaking limbs, the sweat sticking your hair to your forehead. 'Please...I need more.' Your words were gasped, but it was all the three men needed. Dean pulled you up from the table, kissing you fiercely as you clung to him. John slipped behind you, pulling your top up. Crowley appeared content to watch for the time being, a crude smile on his face as the Winchesters stirred you up into a frenzy.

Dean separated from you briefly so John could remove your top and bra, and you gasped as cold air hit you. When Dean moved back against you, resumed his wild kisses, you relished the warmth of him, pulling at his clothes. Behind you, John kissed your shoulders, his hands coming around to fondle your breasts where they were pressed against Dean. For the most part, Dean didn't seem to care that he was sharing you, and the sense of being held between two strong men was almost overwhelming to your senses, your arousal returning full force. You wanted to scream at them, order them to fuck you, make you scream, you wanted everything they could give you.

But the only word that you could manage was a gasped “please”, your hands clutching at the man in front of you, whilst the one behind slipped his hand between your legs, pumping two fingers into your soaked cunt. You ground down on him, the kisses from Dean continuing as John withdrew his hand, spreading your cum up to your asshole, and you realised exactly what was going to happen.

You couldn't find it in you to care. If you were honest, you craved it. You needed these men to fuck you, to make you scream. Something had been missing, and stepping into this room had started this whole thing. And you were going to see it through.

'Y/N...' John whispered in your ear, and you got wetter, pushing back against him. 'Just say if you want us to stop.'

'No...please.' You begged, your hand going back to clutch his leg. He'd removed his pants at some point, and you groaned as his cock rubbed against your ass. Dean was pulling his pants off now, casting a glance over at Crowley.

'You're not...' He didn't finished the question, and Crowley grinned.

'No.' He shook his head. 'You carry on.'

Dean shrugged. 'Whatever. Your loss, dude.' He pulled you closer, kissing you again. 'Y/N...I want you to ride me. John can have you that way too.' You nodded, and he sat on a discarded chair, his hands on your hips. John guided you as you lowered yourself on shaky legs, feeling the tip of Dean's cock against your pussy. Slowly you sank down onto him, crying out in pleasure, and Dean groaned at the same time. John spat on his hand, lubing up his cock as best he could before lining himself up. Dean held you still for a moment as John sank into you as gently as possibly. You hissed, your cunt clenching in response to the intrusion, and you willed yourself to relax as he pushed harder. Dean grunted as the movements made you tighter, and he thrust up a little into you, hitting _that_ spot inside you and you came hard, pushing back onto John and taking him in all the way.

John moaned, holding your shoulders, his legs bent as he let your body adjust to the double intrusion, but you were impatient, the feeling not enough. You pulled yourself up, and then pushed back down onto them, crying out, and the men took their cue, starting up a punishing rhythm, alternating their thrusts into your body. The pleasure built to a crescendo and your cries increased with it, causing you to cry out, cursing as they continued to pound into you. You'd never felt anything like this, the angle, the depth.

Turned out that following your friend had led to the wildest night of your life.

'My turn, love.'

Crowley's voice made you look towards him, and he was stood next to you, his cock hard and ready. Without even hesitating, you reached out, leaning over and pulling him closer, engulfing his cock in your mouth quickly, causing him to moan and grab your head. John and Dean didn't even seem to notice, the younger's eyes shut as he held your hips and thrust up into you at a bruising pace. John's eyes were cast downwards, his thrusts not as brutal as Dean's, his pace cautious, not willing to hurt you.

You didn't care about any of that. With three cocks pumping into you simultaneously, you weren't sure if you even _existed_ any more. Wave after wave of ecstasy hit you and you found yourself thinking that if you died now, you'd die happy. You'd never reach this bliss again. You didn't want it to end, the pleasure stretching into one long orgasm that was prolonged every time one of them bottomed out inside you, hitting every single spot that mattered. You thought at one point you stopped breathing in order to accommodate Crowley's cock in your mouth, but you figure you were still breathing and still being relentlessly fucked, so what did it matter?

What seemed like hours later, John tensed and buried his face against your back, shooting hot cum inside you and you moaned in response, sucking Crowley's cock harder. He cried out, holding your head as he reached his climax seconds later, your cheeks hollowing to hold him inside as he came in your mouth. You swallowed, licking him clean as Dean continued to fuck you, his hands leaving bruises on your hips. John pulled away, collapsing onto another chair, pulling his pants back on. Crowley stumbled backwards, cursing as he found himself leaning against a wall, panting heavily.

It was just you and Dean now, his mouth finding your nipple and sucking it into his mouth, his cock filling you over and over, your cries echoing through the room as you came once more. This time, he followed, his face against your breasts bone as he stuttered and gasped, holding you firmly against him as he released himself inside, his throbbing cock milked dry by your grasping pussy walls.

There was nothing in the room after that, except heavy breathing, your naked body plastered against Dean's. You knew if you moved, you'd probably collapse.

John's jacket fell around your shoulders, and you sighed, your forehead against Dean's neck. He pulled the coat around you tighter, lifting you off of his cock. He set you on the chair, making sure you were upright.

'Well. This turned out to be an...interesting game.' Crowley said, his pants zipped up and his breathing regained. 'Keep the winnings, boys.' He stalked towards the door, glancing back at you on the chair. 'See you again soon, Y/N.' You didn't even acknowledge him as he left.

'We should probably get her home.' Dean said, and John nodded.

'I didn't see that coming at all.' He admitted, folding his arms. 'I honestly thought it'd just be a game of poker. Didn't think he'd bring some girl in with him.'

'She's clearly not some girl.' Dean pointed out. 'But hey, we got the winnings right? Two grand will do us for a while.' He knelt down beside you. 'Hey, Y/N. We're gonna get you home okay?' You nodded sleepily, too lost in the afterglow to give a shit what happened next. Dean chuckled. 'She's out of it, Dad.'

John smiled. 'Been a while since I've gone in like that on a girl. She's probably gonna feel it tomorrow.'

'I know I am.' The younger man grinned, picking you up out of the chair. 'There a back way out of here?' He looked around, seeing the door at the back of the room in the dark. John motioned for him to go ahead.

'I'll grab her clothes.'

 

*****

 

Opening your eyes, you stretched out, wincing at the various aches in your body. Then your eyes widened.

You were naked. You never slept naked. Why were you naked?

Last night came rushing back.

You smiled wider.

 


End file.
